


I’ve given up all I can

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, They’re very in love, phil being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was overwhelmed with heat and pleasure; this never got old. Each time was new, wonderful, gorgeous. Daniel Howell was a piece of art.





	I’ve given up all I can

Phil took a small sip of his coffee, before placing it on the table in front of him. He picked up the polaroid camera that was beside it. He then took the time to turn it over in his hands, inspecting it, reminding himself of how it worked. 

_Clunk!_

Phil's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes. The noise came from a couple of rooms over; his bedroom. He knew exactly what game this was.

After hearing another definitive _Thud!_ against the floor, Phil sighed and got up - and took the camera with him. 

When he reached the room, he instantly found the source of the noise: Dan, hands cuffed to the headboard, red in the face, completely, naked, cock gleaming with sweat, and precum from being so close to the edge; and on the floor: books that Dan had obviously kicked off to gain Phil's attention.

"Well, how did these get down there?" Phil asked, pretending he didn't know exactly what Dan had been up to. Dan just shrugged, an expression of faux-innocence across his rosy face.

Phil picked up the books and moved them across the room, out of Dan's reach. "Use your words, baby."

"I don't know, daddy."

"Don't lie to me." Phil turned back to him, eyes dark, already feeling aroused at the sight of his boyfriend, laid out, all ready for him. But he couldn't, not yet.

Shaking his head, Dan replied, "I'm sorry, daddy. I just wanted to see you. Please, daddy."

"Hmm. Not yet. Although I admire your perseverance, you're not ready. If anything, I think you need more punishment. What do you think?" He teased.

Dan didn't reply, just looked hopelessly up at Phil. He approached the bed slowly, reached down, giving Dan just the ghost of a kiss - purposely not touching anywhere near Dan's crotch - and then sat at the foot of the bed, out of his reach. 

"I want to take some photos of you. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Somehow, Dan's blush got even darker. It reached right down to his dick. Phil felt something stirring in his stomach; love? Lust? Longing? All of the above.

"You're so beautiful, Dan. Truly. I love you."

"I love you too."

Phil then started taking the photos; of Dan's face, blushing, laughing, smiling, dimples evident; of his neck and chest, covered in hickeys; his hips, faint bruises of fingertips; and his dick, pressed against his stomach, leaking in anticipation. Waiting for each polaroid to print proved to be quite annoying, but eventually Phil was satisfied with his collection.

"Okay- wait one more." Phil laughed to himself as Dan lit up in excitement, then pouted at Phil's change of mind. "Turn over."

Although it was difficult, with Dan's hands handcuffed at the top of the bed, he eventually got situated on his knees. 

Phil was intoxicated by the sight. 

Dan's ass, in the air. So pretty, waiting patiently for him. Only him. No one else. His cheeks were red and raw, from an earlier spanking: part of his punishment. 

Dan let out a small whine. Phil smiled softly, and ran a hand over his lower back. "This is the last one baby. You've been so good for me, so so good."

He took the final picture, marvelling how delicious Dan's ass looked in the flash of the camera. "Okay, relax."

Dan collapsed onto his stomach on the bed, rolling awkwardly until he was on his back again. He was still restrained at the wrists, so Phil reached up to remove the handcuffs from his boyfriend. 

Dan grinned up at Phil as he did so. Phil's heart  warmed at the sight. Moving the handcuffs aside, Phil shuffled closer to him. "What do you want now, baby? Now that you've been so good for me?" Dan hesitated, "Go on, you can use your words."

"Fuck me, daddy. Please. I love you so much." He moved closer to Phil; climbed on his lap, no shame at his nakedness in comparison to Phil still being fully clothed. 

"Okay, of course. I love you too." And then they were kissing. He let Dan pull the shirt he was wearing up, over his head. It crumpled onto the floor, but at this point, neither of them could care less. Dan eagerly reached for the button of Phil's jeans, but stopped him, much to Dan's disappointment.

"I'll handle that. You get out the lube. Get ready for me, right where I can see you." He pressed a loving kiss to Dan's forehead, and ran a hand through his messy curls. 

Mumbling a soft "okay" to Phil, Dan shuffled back against the headboard and pulled out the lube as fast as possible, messily pouring it over his fingers. He was so desperate, and Phil was so ready to give him everything he wanted. He would give Dan the world if he could, but instead he gave him all he could possible give: himself. It never felt like enough, but it was true and pure and all he had, so he gave it.

Phil pulled off his jeans and boxers in one, adding to the forgotten pile of clothes that lay on the ground. Heat shot straight to his groin as he met Dan's eyes, closed halfway in ecstasy, groans escaping his mouth. 

Not able to wait a moment longer, he crawled over to Dan. He straddled him, kissing him hard, passionate. He brushed his fingers over Dan's chest, stomach, down to his cock, leaving him thrusting up into Phil's hand and whining for more.

He moved to join Dan's hand, pushing two more fingers in beside his, causing him to gasp underneath him, "Fuck, Phil, fuck, _fuck_ , daddy." and that was it. Phil was so far gone. 

He grinded his dick against Dan's equally hard, equally needy one, as he reached across for the lube. "I've waited so long for this, so _goddamn_ long. What took you so long?"

Phil giggled. "I had to punish you. It's what you deserved." Dan just rolled his eyes. He nuzzled into Phil's neck, pressing kisses and tracing patterns across the skin with his tongue.

Eventually, Phil got his dick ready, so he pushed Dan's hand out of the way - with no complaints from Dan, as he knew what came next (both of them, hopefully). He moved both of his arms to wrap around Phil's neck, slightly digging his nails into his shoulders in anticipation. 

Slowly, Phil pushed in. He was overwhelmed with heat and pleasure; this never got old. Each time was new, wonderful, gorgeous. Daniel Howell was a piece of art. 

He took a moment, letting Dan get used to the feeling. They'd done this a million times before, but he couldn't help but be cautious. "Fucking, move, already. Phil, I love you, and I love how much you care, but _please_ just, _fuck_ me."

Phil grinned, and started to move. They both moaned in sync. As he started to move faster and faster, Dan's grip around his neck tightened. Phil moved his hands down to his thighs, rubbing over the soft skin there. He pressed his forehead against Dan's below him, looking into his eyes. 

Phil's cock throbbed at the noises coming out of Dan's mouth. It was open, but his eyes were closed, scrunching in pleasure. He couldn't help but reach his hand down between them, gripping Dan's dick. This made him moan louder, and Phil groaned in response. He pressed his lips all over Dan; his forehead, his checks, his lips, neck, chest. 

One of Dan's hands moved up to Phil's hair, and curled into it. He pulled slightly. Phil gasped, and Dan did it again. 

After a few more thrusts, Dan's fingers curled tighter in his hair and he whined. He pushed his head into Phil's neck and started murmuring between moans, "I'm gonna, Phil, gonna come, daddy, _oh fuck_ , please let me come for you."

"Of course, come on baby, come for me, come for daddy." Dan threw back his head, and with a shudder and a moan that reverberated through Phil's entire being, came across his own stomach. At the sight of his lover coming undone beneath him, and the feeling of him tightening around him, Phil pushed back into Dan one last time and came. 

He collapsed, careful to fall beside Dan rather than on top of him - he'd made that mistake before - pulling out and feeling in bliss. After a few moments of silence, exempt from their heavy breathing, Phil made his way to stand up. He felt a hand grab his arm and he looked down to see Dan, staring at him in confusion through tired eyes. 

"I'm just going to get a cloth to clean you up, and a glass of water for both of us." Dan nodded in response, clearly exhausted. Phil returned not even a minute later, placing a glass of water on each bedside table. Dan sipped from his as his eyelids drooped and Phil used a damp flannel to dab at his stomach. He returned the flannel to their bathroom, and came back to Dan curled under the covers, watching, waiting for Phil.

Phil's heart was soaring. There was nothing greater than Dan in the afterglow of sex: blushing cheeks, tired eyes, messy curls, warm skin, and so so soft. 

He joined Dan in their bed, and had him instantly curl up against his chest. They both wrapped one arm around each other, and pushed their spare hands together, fingers intertwining. They kissed softly, full of love.

"Phil, I love you."

"Love you too bear."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> my best friend shamed me the entire time i was writing this but uhhh regret who? i don’t know her
> 
> if you’d drop a comment that would be very appreciated <3
> 
> come shame me on tumblr @crazvdream


End file.
